


The Pros and Cons of Being Johnny Suh's Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, cute enemies to idiot lovers, hell yes, jaehyun is mischievous i know that's his true nature, not because of any explicit content lol, tagging it as mature because of language, this is my first time writing johnjae please don't attack me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Jaehyun hears Doyoung’s muffled voice and stops furiously tapping over the game on his cracked phone screen. He drags his gaze over to thehethat Doyoung meant.Hint: thisheis the last person in the whole galaxy that Jaehyun wants to ever lay his eyes on."Or.Jaehyun swears he Hates Johnny so much.Does he? Really?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	The Pros and Cons of Being Johnny Suh's Boyfriend

“There he is.” 

Jaehyun hears Doyoung’s muffled voice and stops furiously tapping over the game on his cracked phone screen. He drags his gaze over to the  _ he _ that Doyoung meant.

Hint: this  _ he  _ is the last person in the whole galaxy that Jaehyun wants to ever lay his eyes on. 

“He’s coming here.” Doyoung narrates again, as if Jaehyun couldn't see with his own two eyes that he is indeed coming closer to where they are sitting now.

_He_. Who is currently striding across the planet earth one hundred miles each step of those freaking long legs, towering over everybody else like it’s nobody’s business. 

_ Ugh! _

“Cue to go, hyung.” Jaehyun says to Doyoung and forcefully yanks his bag from the ground. 

Slinging it over his shoulder, he readies himself to stand up, to walk away somewhere else other than here. He’d rather drink gallons of bleach than interact with this gigantic giraffe disguised as a human being.

But Jaehyun’s too late. 

This boy - this big, huge boy - is already plopped down beside him. His hands are safely tucked inside his navy blue jacket’s pockets. His shiny dark brown fringe is falling over his crinkling eyes like he’s some gorgeous member of 90s boybands on those posters his mom keeps somewhere in the house.

Not that Jaehyun is paying attention to any of these small details about the tall boy anyway. 

Well, more like, yes, he  _ is _ paying attention.  _ Fully paying attention _ actually. But just don’t let anyone know about it, please.

Jaehyun groans and sighs deeply before turning half of his body to look at him. He doesn’t really look  _ look  _ though, only throwing cynical glances here and there. He swears he isn’t looking.

Even so, he can’t help but admit how gorgeous this giraffe/man beside him is: his face curated like a Greek god in perfect symmetry, his nose planted high and proud, his honey eyes glistening under the sun and his lips beaming at him like he’s just found happiness inside a kinder joy egg or something. 

Jaehyun hates it. He hates that he finds the taller attractive. He hates that he likes staring at that fucking pretty face. He hates that he dreams of making out and being straddled by him against an empty classroom wall or something. Fuck.

But will he ever say it aloud? Of course not! Not even when the whole world is crumbling down around him.

Why?! 

Because the last thing he will ever do willingly in his life is to stroke this motherfucker’s shameless ego.

Jaehyun rolls his eyes. 

“What do you want, Jonathan??” He finally asks with a hissed voice, teeth gritting and eyes not looking at him.

“Johnny.” He corrects him.

“Whatever.” Jaehyun shrugs. “I don’t care.”

“Okay, then, you can call me whatever you want.”

“Then I’ll call you  _ annoying motherfucker _ . Will you be okay with that?”

“Jaehyun, you’re cruel.” He says with a low chuckle. 

“Go away. Why are you even sitting here?” He asks, his gaze fixed on the soccer goal frame, which is blotted like five meters away from where their bench is located. He’d rather focus on nothing than this person beside him.

“Why don’t you answer my texts?” Johnny asks.

“Why do I even need to.  _Tch_.” 

“Well, because I’ve been sending you tons and you never even read them.”

“Why would I need to? It’s not like I’m your boyfriend or something  _duh._ ” 

“Oh! Got it!” There’s a playful smile behind his voice. “Soooo, do you want to?”

“Do I want what?” Jaehyun looks at this Johnny guy in the eyes. But it doesn’t last long. Because the older is staring back more intensely, smirking. 

His eyes are so beautiful that Jaehyun’s heart is now hammering inside his ribs. 

This is Not Good. This is honestly the epitome of Not Good. 

Johnny hums for a few seconds before answering the question. “If that’s what it takes for you to text me back, okay fine.” He chuckles again. Jaehyun likes the sound so much. “So, uhm, do you want to?” He repeats and pauses, maybe to smirk, or maybe to grin, whatever, Jaehyun isn’t looking. “Be my boyfriend?”

Jaehyun coughs and chokes on his own saliva. “What the fuck?!” 

He hopes that his ears aren’t betraying him right now because Holy Jesus Christ, his blood is currently mad-shooting into his face and boiling inside every millimeter of his veins. 

Doyoung, who has long been forgotten ever since Johnny came around, starts slapping his thighs and giggling into his fists beside him.

Jaehyun bites the inner of his bottom lip, glancing at Johnny Fucking Suh who is now grinning so fucking wide. What the fuck. Does he think making his heart bounce like a soccer ball from one corner to another inside his ribcage is some kind of comedic Mad Lib Theater skits by Jimmy Fallon or something?

The real problem right now is: Jaehyun is supposed to Hate (with big capital H) this guy. Definitely. 

Jaehyun is Not Supposed to be flustering at his question like this. For god’s sake. Be his boyfriend? What the fuck? Why’s his face as red as rotten tomatoes now?

But there he is, listening to Johnny Suh, who's sitting too close to him, his tall body radiating so much heat to Jaehyun’s cold heart and smelling oh so good - must be Tom Ford White Suede because it’s Jaehyun’s own perfume as well.

Jaehyun still can't believe his ears. Johnny Suh? Asking Jaehyun to be his boyfriend? Like, his boyfreakingfriend? 

What the hell?!

Not that Jaehyun isn’t carefully considering it right now anyway. But no.

It should be a Big Capital N-O. NO!

Why is he even Thinking of Considering this in the first place anyway?! 

This is Forbidden!

Jeong Jaehyun is supposed to be on a Johnny Suh Boycott!! 

Jaehyun stands up from the bench and stomps his shoes once before looking down at Johnny. 

He huffs out a laugh and scoffs before asking his question. “Do you seriously think that _I_ ” Jaehyun snorts, pointing at his own chest, “will date someone named Jonathan?!  _Huh?_ Do you really think that?!”

Johnny doesn’t answer, instead, he flashes a handsome smile at him and, oh god, that’s the most charming and the most mouth-watering set of lips that Jaehyun has ever seen in his entire life. He wants to munch those lips using his own lips by the way.

Jaehyun slaps himself mentally at the latter thought and decides to walk away from him. 

And just as he is two meters far from his initial position on the bench, his phone dings with an iMessage notification from the same annoying number that has been constantly bugging him the last few weeks.

**annoying as fuck:** you look so hot when you’re angry. did you know that, my future boyfriend? 😏

_ Weirdo. _

Jaehyun looks back at a smirking Johnny who’s still sitting on the same bench (and who’s oh-so-good-looking dammit).

He shoves his phone back to his jeans and turns around to glare at Doyoung, his brother from another mother, who's walking beside him, giggling and teasing. 

“Stop laughing, hyung!” Jaehyun warns. His face is as still as red as artificial tomato ketchup sold in greasy McDonald's.

-

Jaehyun cannot sleep a wink. Not even a bat of an eyelash. His mind is occupied by what happened on the bench earlier. 

Johnny and Jaehyun? JohnJae? (Doyoung and Sicheng coined this term by the way) Boyfriends? Hah! He’d rather believe that the earth is flat than believe that this is happening! JohnJae? No fucking way! 

Speaking of Johnny Suh. He is a senior with the same zodiac as him (how does Jaehyun even know they have the same zodiac? He never wants to admit that). And apparently, he is also the biggest clown/jerk/playboy in his department. 

The whole faculty knows that he dates every person he hooks up with in those famous parties he hosts every weekend (and he’s _so_ hot that he always has someone new to hook up with every single week.) 

He also walks around campus all long limbs taking up the entire planet earth to show off his super long body that every single breathing organism - regardless of their sex - wants to climb him like a freaking palm tree. 

Not to mention that Johnny is also god-damn good at everything that he does (volleyball, photography, acting, dancing, filmmaking, sweeping everyone’s off of their feet, stealing Jaehyun’s breath away, and etc etc you name it). 

Not that Jaehyun wants to admit any of these anyway. 

Because He Hates Johnny Suh So Much. 

He Really Hates Johnny Suh, Okay?

And oh! Johnny is Annoying. Like. Super duper annoying. Like scam-ads-when-you-watch-porn-on-adult-sites kind of annoying.

He is always getting on Jaehyun’s nerves in classes they have together. Why would a senior take sophomores’ courses anyway? That’s a mystery Jaehyun never wants to find out (or _wants_ to, but, nope).

Johnny always finds his ways to debate and to invalidate Jaehyun’s arguments whenever he decides to contribute to the class discussions. _Alfuckingways_! 

The most aggravating part? That Johnny is always freaking right about everything and he always says stuff that makes a whole lot of sense! He always comes up with those advanced, eloquent essay-length speeches that he probably takes from Google cheat sheets or something.

Jaehyun refuses to believe that Johnny can be that smart with words. There is no way a pretentious motherfucker like him can be _that_ intelligent. 

And.

What was that discussion in that one English Literature lecture a week ago again? The one where the class talked about the increasing use of all lowercase in creative writing in today’s day and age? The one where Johnny said that it should, contrary to Jaehyun’s belief, be normalized and encouraged? His argument was that  _ e.e cummings _ used the same stylistic choice to symbolize the vulnerability of oneself? Hence using small letter  _ i  _ instead of big letter  _ I?  _ ( _Blergh!_ Jaehyun rolled his eyes).

What the fuck was that? What the fuck was all of that nonsense pretense, huh?!

Okay. Fine. Jaehyun himself does type in all lowercase when texting. But it’s  _ texting! _ Not prose writing. He swears to all gods above that he loathes having to read works where the authors write in freaking lapslock. They hurt his eyes dammit. 

How can anybody even stand that? How can this Johnny Suh stand that? Yikes.

Forget it. Johnny Suh can stand that because he is, once again, one pretentious motherfucker who always wants to defeat Jaehyun in every chance he has.

All in all, Jaehyun Hates™ Johnny Suh. 

Period. No commas, no space. No nothing.  Pe-ri-od!

_ Argh! Why does he have to be so attractive?! _

That night, Jaehyun flaps like a fish out of water on his bed, tossing and turning wide awake, unable to sleep. He spends the whole night thinking, weighing the pros and cons of being Johnny Suh’s boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao 
> 
> what did i do?!
> 
> what did i write?!!!!!
> 
> but i just want to let things out to make pandemic more bearable.
> 
> comments? thoughts?  
> should i continue this story? idk


End file.
